Kim Possible: La era de Wesker
by plagahood
Summary: -¿Sabes la diferencia entre un humano común y yo? Que yo soy perfecto. -Dijo Weske apuntando a Kim. La heroína adolescente liderando el nuevo Team Possible, combatirán una segunda vez contra el mas temido bioterrorista, Albert Wesker, teniendo que elegir el destino de la humanidad.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola otra vez! Regresé con la segunda parte de la saga Possible. Creo que serán tres partes o dos, veré luego. Bueno, sin mas nada que decir, disfruten de la lectura y sean bienvenidos, sus reviews serán recibidos :D  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 1: De nuevo en acción

A pasado un año desde la batalla en la Torre Wayne. Diva, un ser monstruoso fue derrotado. Y la mente maestra detrás de ese plan, Albert Wesker, está privado de la libertad. Ciudad Gotica casi caía en un caos pero fue salvada por la intrépida heroína adolescente Kim Possible, con sus nuevos miembros.

Ahora el equipo unieron sus fuerzas para mantener el mundo a salvo de las próximas amenazas que, asomaban su codicioso poder y someter al planeta Tierra bajo su mano.

Y ahora el mundo... Sería testigo de una tormenta oscura...

Rusia. Paso Datlov. 12:15hs

Los mercenarios armados hasta los dientes contenían el avance del Team Possible, con su vehículo blindado todo terreno. El tanque aguantaba los explosivos que eran arrojados, empresas Wayne era la cúspide en armamento militar y el tanque era la prueba exacta. La piloto al mando aceleró al toparse con un bunker que, al pasar por encima, destruyó todo a su paso.

-¡Wow! Estamos dentro chicos. -Dijo Shego mirando por su hombro a Kim y los demás.

-¿El tanque seguirá aguantando? -Preguntó 47 cargando sus Silverballers.

-No llegamos tan lejos para morir ¿Oh si? -Comentó Jill Valentine preparando su M16.

-Somos el Team Possible, podemos con todo. -Dijo la líder del grupo, Kim Possible. Luego puso su dedo en el comunicador en su oído. -¿Fisher me recibes?

El nombrado se encontraba lejos de la acción pero veía todo con la mira de su rifle. Éste sonrió al ver al tanque acercarse a la base enemiga.

-Te recibo calabaza. Tienen... Espera... -Sam Fisher eliminó a los francotiradores. -Ahora si tienen vía libre para pasar. Shego, aplástalos.

El tanque destruyó la puerta de acero. El equipo salió del vehículo blindado, lanzándose al combate. Kim Possible, Shego, Jill Valentine y 47 se abría paso a tiros y golpes entre los mercenarios, Fisher cubría sus espaldas a los que intentaban asesinarlos por la espalda. Se movían coordinadamente por el campo de batalla lanzando ganchos y balas. Con esfuerzo se adentraron al interior de la base enemiga.

Dentro, el mercenario Crossbones y Taskmaster, peligrosos criminales, se preparaban para recibir al Team Possible con todo. Uno de ellos guardó los códigos de lanzamiento nuclear, que era el objetivo a recuperar del grupo. Los códigos habían sido robados dias atrás, se habían infiltrado al Kremlin para extorsionar al país ruso o de lo contrario, misiles nucleares serían lanzados al azar por el mundo.

Crossbones al ver la puerta se abrió por el plasma verde de Shego, éste contestó usando sus Uzis como boleto de bienvenida.

-¡Tomen hijos de puta!

El mercenario siguió disparando hasta quedar sin balas. Solo bastó con disparar dos balas, 47 lo desarmó a distancias. Jill Valentine amenazó con jalar del gatillo si se movía.

-¿Crees que soy lo bastante estupido para hacer eso?

Crossbones se lanzó hacia Jill y 47, comenzando a pelear entre ellos. En el lugar quedaron Kim, Shego y Taskmaster. El encapuchado con solo mirarlas estudió su estilo de pelea. Él era un excelente luchador experimentado y sabía reconocer a su contrincante con solo mirar su postura.

Kim fue la primera en avanzar. Se acercó a saltos acrobáticos y dio una patada giratoria al enemigo. El encapuchado la esquivó al igual que el ataque de Shego. Ambas coordinaron sus golpes pero eran fácilmente desviados por el luchador. Taskmaster atinó a dar un gancho mortal a la chica verde. En el suelo ellos escupió sangre mientras sonreía. La pelirroja apenas podía rozar la máscara del contrincante, era un formidable enemigo, y a Kim le gustó este reto. Aprovechando que Taskmaster estaba de espalas, Shego se reincorporó y lanzó bolas de fuego verde, impactando en el objetivo. Possible aprovechó los segundos a su favor y combinó todo su conocimiento en el Kung Fu en el cuerpo del criminal. Taskmaster cayó.

Jill fue malherida por Crossbones, no tuvo el reflejo para esquivar ese golpe directo a su cien. Quedó mareada en en suelo mientras el mercenario intercambiaban puños con 47. El asesino sacó un cuchillo poniendo interesante el encuentro, haciendo que el enemigo haga lo mismo.

-Será un duelo a muerte... Con cuchillos.

-¿Que eres, un anime? Deja de hablar y pelea. -Dijo el asesino.

El metal chocaba, al igual que esos ardientes ojos de furia. El mercenario se lamentó al tener su pesado chaleco ya que le impedía moverse rápido, 47 tenía la ventaja. Crossbones pudo rasgar el brazo donde el asesino tenia el cuchillo. Lo atrapó del cuello y lo alzó, aporcándolo en el momento.

-Pensé que serías mas difícil de derrotar, 47. Alejarte del negocio te afectó... ¡AAHG!

Sam Fisher apareció por detrás y con su rifle, disparando a las piernas de Crossbones, dejándolo fuera de combate. 47 antes que pase algo, tomó el cuchillo de su enemigo y lo lanzó lejos.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Fisher acercándose lentamente.

-Puedo respirar... ¿Jill?

-Estoy bien chicos... Auch, eso dolió. -Decía Valentine mientras se levantaba.

-Tenemos los códigos. -Afirmó Shego mostrando los papeles.

-Y todos están derrotados. Lastima que Bruce se perdió la diversión... Me hace falta moverme un poco. Vayamos a devolver esos códigos y dejemos estas escorias en la cárcel. -Kim sacó unas esposas de su cinturón. -Oigan ¿Quien le disparó en las piernas?

.

La pelea fue dura de obtener pero con el esfuerzo del equipo junto, ganaron. El Team Possible entregó los códigos a los rusos y dejaron a los criminales bajo la ley. Ahora regresarían a la base secreta, las cuevas de la mansión Wayne.

Tardaron en llegar dos días, Alfred, el fiel mayordomo, preparó la comida para que recuperen energía. Pasó media hora hasta que Bruce Wayne, apareció. Bajó las escaleras mientras veía como Kim reía por los chistes de los demás. Le alegraba verla sonreír otra vez, la había conocido en un momento duro. Perdió a sus dos amigos en una misión, y desde ese día, Kim no tenía nada. Por un momento tenía que ser como ella, pasó mucho tiempo de ese acontecimiento que marcó su infancia y no lo superaba. Veía a Thomas y Martha en todos lados. Quería superarlo pero siempre en sus sueños y en este momento, intentaba detener esas dos balas.

Dejando de lado ese trauma, Bruce sonrió y se acercó a sus amigos.

-¿Como les fue en Rusia? -Preguntó el empresario.

-Nada importante Brucie... Casi me sacan la mandíbula, 47 casi pierde, Jill quedó en el suelo y un par de locos con la mascara de la muerte nos matan... Nada fuera de lugar. -Dijo Shego moviendo su mano. -Ahora lo que me pregunto ¿Porqué esa manía de usar máscaras?

-Las máscaras revelan tu verdadera cara. -Decía Bruce sentándose al lado de Jill. -¿Estás bien? Puedo hablar a tu trabajo para que faltes y puedas recuperarte.

-Si estoy bien Bruce... Gracias.

Valentine y Wayne se quedaron viéndose. Para romper la tención, Kim levantó la mano.

-¿No te parece que yo tambien necesite faltar al trabajo? Casi me matan.

-Tú niñita ya faltaste demasiado. Monique ya pregunta porqué no vas seguido.

-Bueno okey, me voy a preparar... ¿Vamos chicos?

-Vamos. -Dijeron 47 y Shego al unísono.

Los tres subían las escaleras dejando a Bruce, Jill y Sam. Alfred seguía al trío, ya que era el encargado de llevarlos a Middleton. Ya solos, los demás se sentaron y relajaron.

-¿Que planeas hacerle? Su cumpleaños es en uno dias. -Dijo Jill mirando a Bruce.

-Hable con su familia y quieren una fiesta sorpresa. Les ofrecí mi mansión, por el lugar de sobra digo.

-Parece que la quieres ¿Eh?

-Si Jill, es admirable.

-Ya se pensará en algo bueno... Y creo que tengo una idea. -Sam Fisher chocó sus palmas llamando la atención de Bruce y Jill.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Pensé que lo había abandonado pero noup. Les traigo el segundo capitulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 2: Feliz cumpleaños

Una semana después...

Calabaza tenía beneficios al trabajar con Monique, su amiga de la secundaria. Podía comer a cualquier hora del dia, hablar por celular y moverse a un ritmo normal. Kim al ver a un grupo de chicas que entraron y sin dudarlo se dirigieron a un vestido que ella observaba desde hace tiempo. Se acercó al grupo de las chicas interponiéndose en el medio.

-Bienvenidas al Club Banana chicas. -Dijo ella con una sonrisa. -¿Que es lo que buscan?

-Quería saber cuanto sale ese vestido blanco, es divino. -Habló una de las chicas.

-Sale eh... Cuatrocientos dolares. -Le decía ocultando su tristeza.

-Lo lamento chicas pero ese vestido está reservado, pero tengo uno negro que te encajaría perfecto. Está ahí en la esquina. -Dijo Monique acercándose.

El grupo de adolescentes se dirigieron al lugar sin dejar de mirar el vestido blanco. La morena sabía que esa prenda la quería su mejor amiga. Se le notaba en su rostro.

-Cuando termines tu horario agárralo. Se que lo quieres.

-¿Enserio? Pero no me lo puedes dar como así nada más.

-Shhh na na, te lo regalo. Te lo mereces.

-Monique... Gracias.

Después de haber trabajado las ocho horas, Kim salió del centro comercial con su mochila en su espalda y en su mano, una bolsa con aquel vestido blanco. Eran las ocho y quince de la noche, y era viernes, se topaba con grupos de amigos yendo a lo que parecía a los clubes bailables. Aún recordaba cuando tenía a Ron a su lado, paseando de la mano junto con Monique y Wade. En su ausencia, la pelirroja sentía la presencia de su novio y su mascota.

Un auto se acercó hacia ella, eran los detectives Shego y Jacob Leiter, llamándolo por 47 en las calles no sería normal. Kim no tardó en reconocerlos, así que se acercó a la ventana y los saludó sacudiendo su mano. Ellos solo se limitaron a mirarla.

-¿Quieres un aventón calabaza? -Habló Shego.

-Sube. -Dijo seriamente Jacob.

-No hace falta que se molesten en llevarme mas bien...

-Sube. -Repitió una última vez. Su expresión cambió.

Kim no comprendía esa actitud del detective, ¿Desde cuando se comportó así? Shego se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta de atrás. La pelirroja por unos momentos le pareció extraño todo este show. Ahora Shego se comportaba de manera extraña. Ya todos dentro del vehículo, Jacob aceleró dirigiéndose a un destino incierto.

Kim se mantuvo en el medio de ellos. Jacob al volante y Shego a su lado. Entre ellos murmuraban y la veían por el espejo retrovisor ¿A que vino eso? En este momento los detectives actuaban muy raro de costumbre. La pelirroja notó que se estaban alejando de Middleton y se dirigían hacia Ciudad Gotica, tenían una hora de viaje. Una hora de silencio.

Jacob condujo hasta la mansión Wayne, que la reja se encontraba abierta. Acercó su auto y Kim vio que unas limusinas se encontraban estacionadas en un rincón. Leiter aparcó en un espacio y bajó del auto, al igual que Shego. Ella abrió la puerta trasera para que Kim baje. Lentamente sacó sus pies y puso una postura firme.

-¿Bruce sabe que estamos aquí? -Kim preguntó.

-Camina. -Jacob la invitó a ser la primera.

Todo era muy raro para la pelirroja, limusinas, la mansión Wayne con sus puertas abiertas y los detectives actuando extrañamente. Por unos momentos Kim pensó en que su amiga, o por ahora, Shego volvió al mal camino junto con Jacob, o 47. Los tres entraron a la mansión y era oscuridad, no había ninguna luz prendida. Kim escuchó que los detectives detrás de ella cargaron sus pistolas. La chica se dio vuelta y era lo que pensaba, Shego y 47 estaban apuntando directamente al pecho.

-Lamento mucho lo que voy a hacer Kim. -Shego sacó el seguro de su arma.

47 con sus Silverballers, Shego con su nueve milímetros apuntaron... Y jalaron del gatillo.

¡SORPRESA!

Las luces volvieron al mismo tiempo que Kim era envuelta por la serpentina lanzada desde las pistolas de los sonrientes detectives. La muchedumbre salió riendo y acercándose a la impactada Kim Possible, que aún con su rostro congelado miró a su alrededor. Todos estaban ahí. Monique, Wade, sus hermanos y padres, sus ex compañeros de escuela, hasta Bonnie Rockwaller. Desde luego Jill Valentine, Alfred, Sam Fisher y el propietario de la mansión, Bruce Wayne.

-¡Tendrías que haber visto tu cara! ¡Era como ooohhhh! -Shego no podía parar de reírse.

-Creo que fue un poco extremo... Pero fue divertido. -Opinó Alfred.

-Ustedes... Ustedes son unos hijos de p-

-¡Ah ah! Cuidado con lo que sale de esa boquita calabaza. -Shego frenó a tiempo a Kim. -Nos vamos arriba, ahora volvemos chicos ¡Disfruten de la fiesta!

.

La fiesta había empezado. Todos los invitados gozaban del agradable ambiente que brindaba la mansión Wayne. Los Possible agradecieron con todo su corazón a Bruce por prestarle su hogar para la fiesta sorpresa de su hija.

-No tiene nada que decir Señor Possible, como amigo de su hija tengo el derecho de hacer todo por ella.

-Es usted muy generoso Bruce y por favor, llámeme Timothy. Llamarse por los apellidos es muy formal.

-Sus padres estarían orgullosos de usted, Bruce. -Dijo Ann Possible y el joven Wayne sólo sonrió.

Kim estaba rodeada de todas las personas que conoció en su camino. Se sentía muy bien acompañada escuchando las charlas y chistes de ellos. Si tan solo estuviera Ron para verla. Monique dedujo que algo no andaba bien en la pelirroja y con solo un abrazo y una enorme sonrisa, la contuvo.

-¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto que haría sin ti Monique.

-Lo mismo digo Kim. Te quiero amiga.

Por otra parte los detectives Shego y Jacob Leiter, alias 47, se encontraban sentados en un sillón bebiendo tragos solos, apartados de la fiesta. El teléfono de la atractiva ex villana comenzó a vibrar en la mesa de cristal. Miró por curiosidad el mensaje entrante para luego deslizar el pulgar a un lado y leer el texto.

-¿Quien es? -Dijo Jacob.

-Hay un robo en el banco de Middleton. Meh, que se encargue la policia de eso.

-Nunca cambiarás esa actitud Shego.

-Soy una detective no una oficial Jacobin.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que ahora trabajas para la ley.

-Aahhh touché... Pero pensándolo bien, estoy en una fiesta. Mañana por la mañana iré a ver que pasó. -Shego se encogió de hombros.

-Mañana es sábado, y tú los sábados te levantas a la una de la tarde.

-¿Me parece a mi o tienes la lengua afilada?

-Mmhh tal vez sea esta bebida. -Jacob agitó levemente el vaso con licor.

-Por eso te amo mi querido amigo asesino.

Por otro lado, Bruce se acomodó en el bar viendo si todo se encontraba en orden. Kim era el centro de atención, era la cumpleañera. Después de tantos trabajos, lo de Diva, Wesker, los demás problemas, se merecía un respiro. Suficientes cosas ha hecho por el mundo. A su derecha, Wayne notó que una chica suspiraba al ver la pantalla de su celular. No estaba triste, solo molesta por algo.

-¿Quien te plantó? -Bruce habló.

-¿Disculpa?

-Oh perdón por interrumpir es que, aquí todo el mundo está bailando y riendo mientras tú miras hacia abajo. Por cierto, soy Bruce Wayne.

-Vaya tarjeta de presentación. Lo mío no es nada importante, ahora ya no importa... Bonnie Rockwaller.

-¿Tú eres la famosa Bonnie? Kim me habló de ti.

-La chica y yo dejamos nuestra ridícula enemistad en la basura. Era inmaduro... Oye ¿Y que hace el empresario mas codiciado de Ciudad Gotica para entretenerse? -Bonnie lo miró directo a los ojos.

-La mayoría de las veces salgo a los bares o compro restaurantes con solo mirarlos.

-¿Sabes bailar?

-Por supuesto.

Bruce al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la banca, tomó de la mano a Bonnie. Ellos caminaron al centro de la pista de baile y empezaron a mover sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música. A lo lejos en un rincón, Jill Valentine veía algo molesta como Bruce bailaba con aquella chica.

-¿Celosa Jill? -Dijo alguien acercándose a la castaña.

-Oh Wade, ¿Todo bien? -Ella disimuló muy bien sus sentimientos.

Jill y Wade entablaron una agradable conversación. Muy pocas veces se encontraban muchachos que se podían hablar de ciertos temas y el hacker era uno de ellos. Al pasar el rato, la castaña pudo divisar a Sam y Alfred conversando hasta que el ex agente atendió una llamada. Al mayordomo le pareció extraño que salga al patio para hablar, a Jill también. Luego de unos minutos Fisher volvió a entrar pero con un cambio drástico en su rostro. Tal vez era algo del trabajo. Jill quería saber que ocurría pero seguramente al igual que el hombre, mo querían arruinar la fiesta. Además Sam volvió a tener una sonrisa.

Eran las doce en punto. Las luces se apagaron y con ello, Alfred se acercaba con un pastel mientras todos cantaban el feliz cumpleaños. La luz de las velas iluminaban a Kim Possible, rodeada por sus seres más queridos presenciando un año más de vida. Al terminar la canción, era el turno de pedir un deseo. La pelirroja cerró sus ojos. Tras unos segundos, apagó las velas y los invitados aplaudieron.

Después de pasar toda la noche bailando y riendo, cada uno se iba a su hogar. El sol ya estaba por salir y la noche desaparecía. Bonnie antes de irse le entregó un papel en la mano a Bruce y ella le besó la mejilla.

-Llámame.

-Lo haré.

Él veía como la chica bajaba de las escaleras. De repente Bruce sintió un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-Oye tranquilo galán. -Dijo Shego por detrás.

-¿Kim te irás? -Preguntó Sam Fisher.

-Eh si me voy ¿Por?

-He pensado si no quieres quedarte a dormir aquí, además ahora nosotros te debemos un regalo. ¿Que piensas Bruce?

-Si tienes razón, podemos ir de viaje. Te mereces unas vacaciones. -Dijo Bruce.

-Tengo que preguntarle a mis padres sobre...

-Ya lo hice y dijeron si. -Fisher contestó rápidamente la cuestión de Kim. -Ustedes también pueden quedarse. -Ahora Sam miró a los detectives.

-Guau que rápido. -Jill habló.

Después de haberse despedido de todos, el grupo regresó al interior de la mansión para recuperar energía después de la fiesta. Fisher notó que 47 pasaba algo pero no dijo nada, siguió la corriendo de que todo estaba bien. Nuevamente el ex agente miró un mensaje que llegó a su celular haciéndolo poner nervioso.

"escapó hace diez horas"

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo recién hecho! Disfrútenlo!  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
Perdonen si es un poco corto, juro que el próximo será largo :D

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 3: Fungi

Océano Atlántico. 15:00hs

El jet surcaba los cielos con un bello atardecer y con una tormenta detrás de ellos. Los pilotos siguieron las coordenadas del ex agente Fisher en secreto, ya que quería mantener oculto la información que tenía. Albert Wesker se escapó de Riker, la prisión de New York donde fue enviado tras su intento fallido de infectar Ciudad Gotica bajo la sangre de la fallecida reina quiróptero Diva hace un año atrás.

Era casi imposible de escapar de esa prisión, las probabilidades era de que, el mercenario Slade Wilson lo ayudó, o se hizo amigos poderosos, o haya aprovechado una revuelta iniciada por los convictos. Ahora ¿Que tramaba ese bioterrorista? ¿Tendría una nueva arma biológica? Lo que quedaba de la sangre de Diva, fue vista por última vez cuando su hermana Saya Otonashi tenía en sus manos el biotubo. Sam Fisher rezaba porque no la hayan capturado.

Sentado frente a una notebook, el ex agente hablaba mediante por chat con uno de sus allegados en el tema de espionaje, Rico Vásquez. El latino le dio todos los horarios cuando Wesker fue visto en la prisión y fue el quien le advirtió de su fuga.

-¿Que estás haciendo? -Shego se sentó frente al ex agente.

-Hablando con un amigo. -Respondió sin despegar su vista de la pantalla.

-¿Te ofrecieron trabajo o te darán pensión? ¡Jaja! Era broma viejito... ¿Todo bien? Te noto tenso.

-Ehh hace mucho no viajo en avión.

-¿Te traigo algo?

-Un café por favor, gracias Shego.

La atractiva detective caminó hasta la cocina del jet, que si o si tenía que cruzarse con el resto del grupo. Al igual que Fisher, Kim, Jill, Bruce y 47 se encontraban de la misma manera, tensos. Shego odiaba ser la última persona en enterarse lo que pasaba a su alrededor, así que, se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos molesta.

-¿Que es lo que ocurre? -Preguntó ella.

-Si piensas que recapturar a Albert Wesker son vacaciones... -Dijo la pelirroja mientras veía que la detective abría su boca asombrada.

-... ¿Que?

-Si Shego, ese maldito se escapó de Riker. Fue al mismo tiempo que le festejábamos el cumpleaños a la amiga. -Jill miró por la ventana del jet furiosa.

-Mal nacido. ¿A donde nos dirigimos? -La detective inquirió.

-Slade Wilson fue visto por Venecia, pensamos de que Wesker se hospeda en la ciudad. -Informó Bruce. -Aún no sabemos el propósito de ese criminal.

-Diva está muerta y Saya está fuera del radar ¿Que clase de arma tendrá ahora? -Kim se refregó su mentón pensativa.

-No lo sabremos hasta que lo tengamos cara a cara. -Dijo Jill Valentine mirándola.

El Jet fijó curso a la ciudad italiana de Venecia. Era uno de los destinos visitados por millones de turistas cada año y era un lugar perfecto para propagar un virus. Si Wesker tendría una nueva arma biológica, Venecia sería teñida de sangre.

Habían llegado hace unas horas. Por órdenes de Wayne, el Jet retornó por donde vino. El grupo aprovechando que era de noche, se lanzaron del avión junto con sus paracaídas, aterrizando en los tejados de las casas. Bruce al ser un reconocido empresario, ya tenía un edificio bajo su propiedad, que ahora vendría bien como base de operaciones.

Ya dentro del edificio, el equipo se preparó para iniciar la misión: Encontrar y capturar a Albert Wesker. Los ojos serían el joven Wayne, que guiaría al equipo de asalto por computadora. Fisher y 47 se quedarían con él para protegerlo o para organizar un segundo equipo por si llegase a ocurrir un problema mayor. Las que buscarían al bioterrorista son Jill Valentine, Shego y la líder del grupo, Kim Possible.

Las pistas habían llegado hasta un hotel en construcción. Tenía el cartel que prohibía el paso a las personas, y solo accedían los obreros. El trio femenino se dispuso a entrar. Saltaron por la ventana hasta el interior. Sacaron linternas y las encendieron, alumbrando cada rincón oscuro.

-Bruce estamos dentro. -Notificó la pelirroja.

-Vaya ¿A quien se le ocurre hacer algo aquí? Wesker no es tan listo como parece. -Comentó Shego.

-De él se puede esperar cualquier cosa. -Jill le respondió.

El trio siguió caminando por el oscuro edificio en busca de respuestas. Llegaron al segundo piso, en donde las ventanas estaban abiertas din el vidrio puesto en los marcos. La brisa entraba levantando el polvo del suelo enmarcando donde empezaba la luz y donde terminaba. Las tres se detuvieron al escuchar un ligero ruido más adelante. Jill preparó su pistola mientras Shego y Kim se pusieron en guardia.

-¿Escuchan eso? -La pelirroja fue la primera en hablar.

-Es como un... Chasquido. -Habló Jill por detrás.

-Como de dientes. -Finalizó Shego.

Las tres alzaron sus linternas y juntas buscaban el origen de ese sonido. En uno de los rincones no había nada. Alumbraron al otro. Nada tampoco. Alumbraron al centro y divisaron entre las telarañas un par de piernas humanas. Lentamente subieron y lo primero que hizo esa misteriosa persona, se abalanzó com rabia a ellas.

-¡¿Que es esa mierda?!

Shego le lanzó plasma verde a la grotesca figura. No podía razonar, no podía detenerse, no podía hacer nada. La criatura de su boca escupió un líquido aterrizando en la campera de la detective de Middleton. La tela se hacía más caliente, ese liquido no era salida, era ácido. Hasta el vapor que producía era peligroso, haciendo que Shego quede temporalmente ciega. Kim Possible tuvo que usar fuerza letal contra esa cosa viviente, al igual que Jill Valentine. La pelirroja lo pateó mandándolo unos metros atrás y la castaña vacío todo el cargador de su pistola contra esa criatura. La cosa dejó de moverse, su sangre salía de los orificios donde entraron las balas.

-¡Shego! ¿Estás bien?

-Si Kim no ¡Aaahhh! Parece cebolla. -Shego se refregó sus ojos. Y vio como la campera en el suelo se derretía lentamente.

-¿Que diablos es eso? -Jill veía a la criatura desde una distancia segura.

Kim contactó por el comunicador al grupo. -Chicos no encontramos a Wesker pero encontramos algo peor... ¿Nos pueden venir a ayudar?

.

Cuatro días después...

Ciudad Gotica. Mansión Wayne. 13:15hs

Las máquinas de última generación estudiaban el cuerpo de ese individuo nuevo. No era un zombie, no tenía la carne podrida o signos de haber sido mordido o inyectado con una sustancia química. Los resultados salieron después de varias horas de estudio. Bruce Wayne llamó al resto del grupo para que el pudiera decirles a que se enfrentaban.

-Un hongo.

-¿Un hongo? -Dijeron todos al unísono, incluso 47 y Alfred.

-Cordycep, es un hongo que ataca a insectos pero alguien, o Wesker, pudo lograr que ese hongo también afecte a humanos. -Dijo Bruce mirando el hombre que usaron para el experimento.

-Esa porquería me escupió ácido. -Shego recordó.

-Algunos hongos son tóxicos. Seguramente usaron más especies para que si no llega a matar con las manos, lo haga a distancia. Chicos, si Wesker ahora está trabajando en insectos o plantas, se va a poner peor. -Bruce lo dijo en tono preocupado.

-Intentó usar sangre de quiróptero. Lo paramos. Está usando hongos. Y lo vamos a detener. No formamos este equipo para nada, ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer. Si Wesker no pudo fabricarlo o lo hizo, tuvo que recurrir a un experto en eso. Tenemos que buscar que personas se especializan en hongos. Equipo, andando. -Kim habló decidida a todo.

La pelirroja junto con sus compañeros nuevamente tenían que enfrentar al bioterrorista, otra vez. Una nueva arma biológica estaba en sus manos, y siendo Wesker, había poco tiempo. Con la poca información obtenida, el grupo decidió seguir buscando y evitar una nueva pesadilla para el mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
Disfruten de la lectura!

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 4: Mala suerte

Kim Possible nunca estuvo tan preocupada. El monstruo que la atacó a ella y a las chicas era la cosa más horrible que vio en su vida como espía. Escuchó y leyó acerca de los muertos vivientes y el incidente en Racoon City hace años atrás pero esto, era más peligroso. Ahora Wesker además de personas, podía manipular hongos y plantas y volverlas armas biológicas.

Su amigo Sam Fisher logró encontrar una persona que podría trabajar con el criminal. Pamela Isley, botánica e biogenética experta. El lugar de residencia era la misma Ciudad Gotica, no tendrían que ir a otro condado. Junto con 47, Shego miraba sin interés como la lluvia golpeaba el vidrio de frente. Se pronóstico clima horrible en los próximos días.

-¿Te dijo Samy donde puede estar la doctora?

-En los barrios bajos, Shego. Sabiendo que vamos, podemos encontrarla o no. Tienes tu pistola ¿No?

-¿Al fin puedo usar tus Silverballers?

-No, nadie las toca. Tendrás que usar tu plasma verde.

-Si esta bien calvito... Hmmm, pero nadie puede salvarte mientras estás durmiendo.

-Pasé una semana despierto intentando atrapar a un objetivo tiempo atrás. Recuerda con quien estás trabajando.

Habían llegado luego de una hora en vehículo. El barrio era tranquilo y no se encontraba nadie en la calle. Se bajaron del auto y juntos fueron a la casa. Shego fue por delante mientras 47 por detrás. La chica golpeó tres veces y nadie respondía. Giró la perilla y la puerta estaba abierta. Lentamente entró dentro. Todo era oscuro, había papeles desparramados por todo el suelo hasta los floreros y algunas prendas de vestir. Shego miró a su izquierda viendo el reflejo de su compañero que ya había entrado.

-Parece que no hay nadie aquí calvito.

-Buscaré en la planta baja, ve arriba.

47 comenzó a revisar cada rincón. Los papeles en el suelo consistían en anotaciones, lista de compras, cuentas de luz y del banco, la doctora Pamela Isley se atrasó un mes con la paga. Continuó buscando y alzó la vista atrayendo su curiosidad una foto colgada en la pared. La mujer estaba rodeada de compañeros de universidad, aparentaba tener un carácter fuerte, ya que nadie la abrazaba como los demás.

Shego revoloteó cada rincón de la habitación. Rompió la cama para ver si dentro encontraba alguna pista. Buscó por el armario y nada, solo un vestido verde y zapatos rojos. El la mesa frente a la ventana, había un cuaderno pequeño y Shego revisó cada hoja. Las primeras páginas estaban vacías hasta que en el medio, encontró dos direcciones con números de teléfono.

-¿Encontraste algo? -47 le dijo mientras entraba.

-Tal vez si. Oye ¿El auto tiene bastante gasolina?

La primera dirección telefónica era de una chica llamada Harleen Quinzel, la otra era de Selina Kyle. Una vivía cerca del asilo Arkham y la otra em la parte lujosa de Gotica. Los detectives optaron por la primera. Vivía en un departamento ubicado en una turbia zona, rezaron porque no se lleven el auto. Aparcaron y entraron dentro del edificio y comenzaron a subir por las escaleras.

-Dime 47 ¿Que clase de detectives tocan a la puerta en plena lluvia y a estas horas de la noche?

-Nosotros.

-Okey aquí estamos. -Shego al encontrar la habitación, tocó la puerta.

Del otro lado se podían oír pasos, solamente transcurrieron minutos y la chica que vive ahí abrió la puerta. Era rubia con el pelo mojado y con un pijama puesto de color rojo y negro. Con un bostezo, la atendió

-¿Quienes son? -Preguntó.

-Somos los detectives Jacob Leiter y Shego de la ciudad de Middleton. Tenemos autorización legal para estar aquí. Temo que tengo unas preguntas para usted ¿Interrumpimos algo?

-No no pasen, me gusta tomar un te antes de dormir. ¿Quieren algo? -Preguntó la somnolienta chica.

-Café negro.

-También. -Dijo Shego.

-¿Y de que tratan esas preguntas, detectives?

-¿Conoce o conoció a Pamela Isley? -47 habló mientras veía como la chica reaccionó al escuchar ese nombre.

-Es una buena amiga ¿Le pasó algo?

-Fuimos hasta su casa y la encontramos vacía, está implicada en un posible crimen futuro.

-¿Crimen futuro? -Dijo confundida Harleen.

-Doctora Quinzel, estamos siguiendo las pistas de un bioterrorista llamado Albert Wesker y temo que tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda de su amiga. No puedo decirle mucho más. Pero tenga en cuenta que Pamela como muchas personas más están en peligro. ¿La llamó con anterioridad?

-La última vez que hablé fue la semana pasada, me dijo que consiguió trabajo en un laboratorio en Italia. -Tras esa información que dijo la chica, los detectives cruzaron miradas y asentaron.

-¿Y luego de eso volvió a recibir llamadas de parte de ella?

-Después de eso, nada. Le envié correos y la trate de llamar pero nada, además el trabajo en Arkham me tiene loca, no tuve tiempo de ir a su casa.

-¿Que función cumple? -Preguntó Jacob bebiendo del café.

-Soy psiquiatra, ahora me han puesto trabajar con un paciente especial, se ríe a cada rato. Así que estoy de la cabeza, bueno ¿Algo más en que pueda servirles?

-No eso es todo señorita Quinzel, que descanse ¡Ah! Buen café. -Shego lo terminó de un sorbo a diferencia de su compañero.

Hasta las asertivas pistas llevan a otras pistas. Lograron verificar que Isley si estuvo trabajando en Venecia con Wesker, solo quedaba hacerle preguntas a Selina Kyle.

La mujer vivía en la zona exclusiva de Gotica. A diferencia del primer edificio, este era mas lujoso. Tenían seguridad y cámaras de vigilancia ya que seguramente, gente importante vivía aquí. La mujer a interrogar vivía en el último piso del edificio así que, tendrían que entrar a su modo.

-Cuando tire la moneda y el guardia venga, sabes que hacer.

-Hazlo 47.

El guardia escuchó el tintineo de un objeto doblando la esquina del pasillo, dejó a su compañero de trabajo y fue a investigar. Después de unos minutos regresó con el gorro tapando su cara. De un golpe 47 noqueó al guardia restante, saltó la mesa y apagó las cámaras de seguridad.

-Listo ya puedes venir. -47 se sacó la ropa de guardia para quedar con la suya.

-¿Te fijaste donde está Selina? -Shego preguntó al acercarse.

-Unos pisos arriba, en la habitación 230. Pon al guardia detrás de la mesa.

Ya teniendo acceso libre, los detectives utilizaron el ascensor hasta llegar al piso. No había presencia de guardias, podían caminar sin problemas. Salieron del ascensor y caminaron por el pasillo hasta la habitación 230. Shego se puso detrás de su compañero y éste golpeó la puerta. Del otro lado se podía logras escuchar pasos y objetos siendo movidos hasta el sonido de un vaso de vidrio romperse. Lentamente, la mujer abrió la puerta sin sacar la cadena, teniendo solo que verlos por ese espacio.

-Perdón por interrumpirla señora Kyle, somos los detectives Jacob Leiter y Shego de Middleton.

-¿Detectives...?

La mujer bruscamente cerró la puerta. Shego de una patada logró abrirla y comenzó a perseguir a Selina. 47 optó por tomar otro atajo. La mujer a su paso tiró las sillas y la mesa obstaculizando su alcance. La detective veía como ella saltó por la ventana hasta el techo del edificio adjunto, miró unos instantes atrás y comenzó a huir. Shego con acrobáticos movimientos logró llegar donde Selina aterrizó. En plena lluvia inició una persecución a gran altura. Ella lanzaba bolas de plasma verde y la sospechosa las esquivaba como un gato. Con la lluvia mojando los bordes de los edificios, Shego tendría que tener cuidado al apoyar su pie en la borda para impulsarse hasta el otro techo, en cambio Selina no tenía miedo, aún con un jean podía saltar ágilmente.

-Te atrapé.

47 salió detrás del aire acondicionado golpeándola con la culata de su pistola 45 dejando a la sospechosa noqueada em el mojado suelo.

-Al fin apareciste ¡¿Viste como saltaba?! Ni yo puedo hacer eso. -Shego esposando a Selina en un tubo de agua, recuperaba aire.

-Si la vi. Es hora de trabajar.

El detective comenzó a darle pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas de Selina hasta que después de unos minutos, recuperó su conciencia. Se percató de que no había salida y tenía frente a ella una mujer con sus manos envueltas en fuego verde y el sujeto apuntándole a la cabeza con esa pistola.

-Tengo que hacerte unas preguntas. Pamela Isley ¿Sabes donde está? -Preguntó 47. -¿Sabes donde fue?

-¿Yo que sé? No sé donde... -Selina dejó de hablar ya que escuchó el seguro de la pistola siendo quitada. -Espera espera... ¿Porqué me estaban siguiendo?

-¿Porqué corriste? -Se quejó Shego.

-Pensé que venían a arrestarme... ¿Acaso no estaban buscando el diamante que desapareció del museo de Gotica? Si lo robé yo... -Shego y 47 se miraron unos segundos por la declaración de Selina. -Quiero preguntar ¿Que pasó con Pamela?

-Desapareció de su casa, fuimos con su amiga la doctora Quinzel y nos dijo que fue a Italia por trabajo ¿Acaso no sabias? -La detective le preguntó.

-No la llamé para nada, hace dias que no hablo con ella. -Confesó Kyle.

-Parece que dice la verdad. -47 soltó un suspiro, después agarró su celular y marcó el numero de la policia. -No encontramos nada sobre Isley pero resolvimos un caso... Hola ¿Policia? Manden una unidad en las calles Liverpool y McClancey, encontramos a la ladrona del diamante. Les dejo el paquete en el techo. -Después de eso, cortó la llamada.

-Bueno calvito, estamos desde el principio. -Shego colocó una de sus manos en su cadera y la otra secaba el agua de sus ojos, la lluvia aumentó.

-Vámonos Shego.

-Esperen ¡No me pueden dejar aquí!

-Bueno Selina, hubieras pensado dos veces antes de saltar como un gato asustado por los techos. Nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto si te habrías quedado en tu habitación. Nos vemos chica.

Los detectives bajaron por las escaleras y aún podían oír las maldiciones de Selina Kyle a ellos. Llegaron hasta su auto mientras veían como una patrulla llegaba con dos agentes de policia yendo tras la ladrona.

-Ahora me vendría bien un café. -Shego se secaba su melena negra con sus manos.

-Hay un 24 en la esquina.

Las pistas mas prometedoras llevan a otras pistas, lograron conseguir que Pamela Isley si contactó con Wesker tras lo dicho por Harleen Quinzel. Aún tendrían que notificar a los demás de eso y como había dicho Shego, están desde el principio. Los detectives esperaban que Kim Possible consiga algo más que una pista.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Nuevo capítulo! Espero les guste!  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 5: Paz verde

Los amigos del ex agente de la NSA lograron localizar a Pamela Isley en las regiones montañosas de la zona arábica de Afganistán. Entrar en zona de guerra sería pan comido para Kim Possible, solo se tendría que evitar tener contacto con los rebeldes y con el ejército y evitar quedar en el fuego cruzado. La pelirroja fue acompañada por Jill Valentine y Sam Fisher para aumentar las posibilidades de regresar a casa. El trio saltó del avión abriendo sus paracaídas y en unos minutos tocaron el suelo. Envolvieron la extensa tela en las mochilas y se prepararon para iniciar la misión.

-Rico Vásquez me dijo que tenemos que ir a las montañas. Hay una cueva que probablemente esté Pamela. -Fisher informó. -Y también podemos llegar a encontrar a Wesker.

-¿Cuantas veces más tenemos que detenerlo? -La castaña habló mientras se acomodó su gorro.

-Desde lo de Ciudad Gotica, nuestro amigo quedó resentido. Siempre me pregunto donde habrá ido Saya con el biotubo. -Recordó Kim la anterior misión.

-También me pregunto lo mismo. Okey chicas, adelante. Rico estará cerca por si las cosas se ponen peligrosas. Terminemos esto.

El trio se movía por el caluroso desierto, con aquel Sol abrazador encima de ellos. Entrar en la zona montañosa y evitar el conflicto bélico en estas áridas tierras fue una odisea. Con Kim a la cabeza, pudieron llegar hasta la guarida secreta. En la entrada de la cueva se encontraba una patrulla de talibanes, probablemente eran de la zona, armados con sus ak47. Viendo eso, el equipo inició la misión.

Uno de los insurgentes escuchó un silbido detrás de unas rocas. Mientras los demás se quedaban a cuidar la entrada, el otro iba a inspeccionar. Jill y Kim eliminaron a los que se quedaron mientras Fisher salía detrás de las rocas con la ak47 en manos.

-¿Saben hablar árabe? -Preguntó Sam.

-Un poco, aprendí en la escuela. -Contestó Kim. Jill solamente afirmó moviendo su cabeza.

-Pónganse sus ropas, vamos a infiltrarnos dentro con esto.

Territorio enemigo, si los descubrían no tendrían salida. Fisher antes de adentrarse aún más, notificó a Vasques que venga con la caballería. En todos los rincones había insurgentes armados, custodiando a los científicos que trabajaban con la doctora Pamela Isley. La científica que buscaban estaba ahí liderando la nueva generación de armas biológicas.

-Pamela.

-Necesitamos un plan. -Fisher dijo por lo bajo.

-Mientras más pensamos ella sigue avanzando con esa cosa. -Kim dejó la metralladora en el suelo.

-Pero si ya estoy terminando con esto. -Pamela les gritó.

El trio fue rodeado de pistolas enemigas. Los científicos dejaron de trabajar para también mirar desafiantes a los intrusos. Pamela Isley agarró un frasco con una planta carnívora dentro. Después de sonreír, se preparó para hablar.

-En la universidad cuestionaron mis experimentos "Pamela esto" "Pamela aquello" pero era por el bien común. Las personas expanden su poder en todo el mundo y ¿Quien sufre? La Tierra, la naturaleza. El único que me vio un potencial en crecimiento fue Wesker.

-Te está usando ¿Eres idiota? -Le dijo Jill.

-Veremos quien controla a quien. En lo que tenemos puesto el ojo mutuamente es en la perfección. Ambos deseamos lo mejor para el mundo... Y yo se lo estoy dando.

-El monstruo en Venecia es una abominación ¿Eso es lo que quieres para la humanidad? -Kim a pesar de estar siendo apuntada con armas, se mantuvo firme.

-Con ese hongo controlando sus mentes se logrará evitar cualquier cosa. Y ese es el precio, que estoy dispuesta a pagar.

-Si me pagara por las veces que escucho eso. -Dijo Fisher.

-La nueva arma estará lista en dias, ahora con su intromisión tengo que finalizarla en otro lado. -Pamela Isley introdujo el biotubo en un maletín. -Pero les dejaré una compañía para que se entretengan. -Lanzó la el frasco con la planta carnívora al suelo y ésta comenzó a mutar.

De la entrada soldados americanos con el agente Rico Vázquez al frente, superó por completo al enemigo. La doctora Isley al ver la superioridad numérica huía con el maletín por la salida de emergencia.

-Hay no... Otra vez no... -Jill veía como la planta carnívora crecía y crecía.

-¡Rayos! Pamela está escapando! -Gruñó Kim.

-El problema ahora es esa cosa... -Fisher observó como loa tentáculos querían agarrar lo que sea.

La planta creció a un tamaño titánico y lo primero que engulló fue a Sam Fisher. Jill Valentine disparaba el cuerpo y la raíz mientras Kim Possible buscaba alguna clase de explosivo para eliminar la amenaza. Los refuerzos apoyaban a Valentine logrando que la planta carnívora ahora se concentre en ellos. La pelirroja esquivaba las balas de los talibanes y a la vez los tentáculos del monstruo. En una esquina logró divisar un barril de combustible y ya con un plan en mente, se colocó delante del barril.

-¡Plantitaaa! ¡Ven cómeme a mi! -Kim le tiró piedras.

La mutación de su boca expandió tentáculos que lograron agarrar el barril y las hojas con afilados dientes se aseguraron de que la presa no se zafe. Jill, Rico y Kim con los refuerzos dispararon al barril y la cabeza de la planta se envolvió en una violenta explosión que la mató al instante, y el fuego se expandiría por todo el cuerpo hasta hacerla cenizas. De la raíz, un cuchillo traspasó la corteza y un Sam Fisher con baba salió de ahí.

-De esto, nada a nadie. Que asco...

Fisher buscó lo que sea para sacarse esa olorosa baba de encima.

Había pasado unas horas después de ese incidente en la cueva. Rico Vázquez se encargó de ocultar todo a la prensa y al mundo, y mandó de vuelta al trio a Ciudad Gotica. Kim informó al resto del grupo sobre Pamela Isley. Tuvieron contacto con ella y con la nueva arma biológica, pero no lograron atraparla. Lo único que encontraron en esa cueva fue unos archivos con nombres en una computadora portátil. Conectando todas las pistas encontradas, dedujeron que estaban buscando una o varias personas con la capacidad de resistir el arma biológica. Wesker la encontraría con total de tener la enfermedad y la cura a su merced. Ahora Kim y su grupo tambien estarían tras ellos. La que se ofreció en buscar a las personas en la computadora era Shego mientras los demás buscaban donde podría haber escapado Pamela con el biotubo.

-Esto me está estresando...

-Tú te ofreciste. -47 le trajo un café con crema. -¿Encontraste algo?

-Aún no, Pamela se percató de estudiar a todas las personas que están aquí. Todavía no encontré al elegido.

-¿Te contaron lo de Fisher?

Shego rió por imaginarlo. -Si jaja, debió ser asqueroso salir de una planta. Lo comprendo si pero, debió ser gracioso la cara que tenía.

-Si Pamela puede modificar genéticamente una simple plantita carnívora, imagina si llega a manipular el ADN de una persona.

-Si también lo pensé. En que lío nos metimos ¿Eh? De unos quirópteros chupasangre a plantas mutantes ¿Que sigue? ¿Personas de otra dimensión?

-No lo sé... Oye ¿Te las arreglas sola? Iré a ver si nuestra agencia está en orden.

-¿La vas a ordenar?

-Sé que no quieres venir porque no te gusta limpiar, te conozco Shego.

-¡Jaja! Me descubriste 47. Cuídate ¿Si?

-Nos vemos.

47 se levantó de la silla y dejó sola a su compañera. Nadie le hacía compañía, era solamente Shego frente a una computadora en la cueva que había dejado de la mansión Wayne. Ella se preparó otro café con crema luego de terminar otro. Siguió mirando toda la información hasta toparse con algo interesante.

-Ohhh ¿Que tenemos aquí? -Shego dándole un buen sorbo al café, comenzó a leer lo que encontró. -Vive en New York... ¿Porqué esta dirección se me hace familiar...? Hay no... No puede ser...

Shego quedó impactada por la mujer que podía repeler el arma biológica de Pamela Isley. Había más de un millón de personas en el mundo y tenía que ser ella. Su esposo tenía el poder para proteger a la chica que ama y esa persona, es amigo de Shego. Sin que se dieran cuenta, salió de ahí apagando la computadora personal llevándosela y se encaminó hasta New York para advertirle a su amigo del conflicto venidero.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Nuevo capítulo!  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
Disfruten de la lectura!

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 6: Decisión

Era una tarde lluviosa en New York. A Shego le encantaba trabajar los dias de lluvia, ya que no había mucha gente y podía entrar a lugares restringidos con un poco más de facilidad. Esperó en su auto mientras ingería comida china recién comprada de un pequeño local. No le gustaba usar los palillos chinos porque no los sabia usar, así que contaba con un tenedor de plástico. El lugar donde tenía que entrar era custodiado por una extrema seguridad pero sabía por donde meterse, tenía que ser paciente hasta que la persona con la que quería hablar llegara.

La limusina había llegado en las siguientes cuatro horas desde que Shego llegó. De ella, una mujer bajó con un paraguas hasta ponerse a salvo de la lluvia dentro del edificio. La limusina partió directo al estacionamiento, y Shego se preparó para entrar al edificio.

No tardó tanto en subir otra vez aquel edificio, ya había estado dos veces aquí. Solo que esta vez tendría que estar en alerta. Llegó hasta el último piso y se adentró. Escuchó ruidos que provenían de la cocina, aquella mujer estaba preparando la cena. El dueño del edificio era muy reservado, no permitía la entrada a cualquiera. Si quisiera, Shego podía pasar por la puerta principal pero sabiendo a lo que venía, no lo haría. La mujer cortaba zanahorias y las ponía dentro de la sartén junto con las papas y el pollo.

-¿Te quedas a comer Shego?

Aquella voz masculina detuvo la caminata silenciosa de la detective. Ya dejando a un lado la cautela, se puso firme al esposo de la mujer.

-Hola Glenn.

-¡Oh! Shego, bienvenida querida. -La mujer quedó sorprendida al verla, se acercó y la saludó. -Estoy preparando pollo a la portuguesa ¿Te quedarás a comer?

-Eh eh...

-Adelante Shego, de paso nos cuentas que te trae por aquí. -Dijo el empresario.

-Okey me convencieron. -Contestó la de piel verde.

Mientras la mujer terminaba de cocinar la cena, el empresario y la detective fueron hasta el balcón, con la lluvia golpeando el techo de cristal. Se podía disfrutar de la hermosa vista que tenían de la ciudad siendo asediada por la lluvia. Con un vaso de licor cada uno, Glenn Arias y Shego comenzaron a charlar.

-Te vi subiendo por la pared.

-Al fin pusiste las cámaras que te recomendé, si yo puedo entrar, cualquiera lo hará. ¿Y los chicos?

-Les di vacaciones, Kane y Lynch se la merecen. ¿Que haces por aquí?

-¿No tienes problema en que esté Sarah? -Shego dejó el vaso en la mesa.

-No tengo nada que ocultarle.

-¡La cena está lista! -Dijo ella a ambos.

En la mesa Shego podía sentir la mirada de Glenn y aún comiendo no pestañaba. Su mujer se percató de algo pasaba pero para no arruinar el momento fingió estar todo en orden.

-Bueno Shego, escuché que Kim volvió para quedarse ¿Como se está organizando el nuevo equipo Possible?

-Wayne nos da la mayoría del capital para comprar los artículos tecnológicos y trajes.

-Debe ser un riesgo total meterse en líos ¿No? -Sarah se unió a la charla.

-Esta es nuestra vida je. No me quejo, además tengo un buen sueldo aparte del de detective y un seguro médico por si llego a tener un accidente. -Shego bebió un poco de vino.

-¿Como está 47? -Preguntó Glenn Arias.

-Sabes como es él, Glenn. 47 se está soltando un poco más con el grupo ¿Recuerdas que no decía casi nada frente a nosotros? Ahora comparte opiniones. Me gusta que hable, me ponía nerviosa cuando se te quedaba mirando fijo.

-Si lo recuerdo Shego. -El empresario rió tras beber un poco de vino, luego se decidió a ir al grano. -Tu presencia no es casualidad ¿Verdad Shego?

\- ... No.

-Mmmm. ¿Porqué estás aquí Shego?

La detective de Middleton soltó un suspiro, recordó lo que vio en la pantalla de la computadora. Sarah Arias. La única persona con el sistema inmunológico que aguantaría la nueva arma de Isley y Wesker. ¿El bioterrorista sabía eso? Era un movimiento sucio. Shego no entendía la esa jugada. Tomó valor y se decidió a contarle.

-Glenn, tenemos un problema. Wesker tiene una nueva arma biológica, es un hongo que fue transferido de plantas e insectos a personas, capaz de manipularla. Yo vi las consecuencias de esa cosa. Hace unos días, Kim Possible, Jill Valentine y Sam Fisher fueron a territorio musulmán a localizar a la doctora Pamela Isley y... Tiene listo el hongo... Lograron recuperar registros e información y... Sarah aparecía ahí... Ella... Es la cura... Su sangre tiene algún anticuerpo que puede contrarrestar el hongo.

Después de eso, Glenn Arias tomó la mano de su esposa, dándole la mejor sonrisa del mundo. Lentamente se levantó de la mesa y miró la ciudad a través del enorme ventanal que cubría casi todo el lugar.

-¿Que hice para que todos me odiaran? ¿Porqué a mi?

-Glenn... -Shego lo observó con pena.

-Shego... Quiero que te retires de mi casa, AHORA.

-Pero ¿Vas a poner en riesgo la humanidad por una persona? Piensa en los demás Glenn.

-¿Crees que no lo hago? Y seguramente lo peor de todo es que no hay otra manera de que mi mujer se salve ¿No es así? -Con esas palabras la detective se quedó en silencio. -Shego te pido que te retires si no quieres salir de aquí en una bolsa.

-¿Cuantas veces me vas a amenazar Glenn? Sarah tiene que decidir. -Se levantó con las intenciones de agarrarla de la muñeca y la mano de Arias se lo impidió. -No hagas esto mas difícil, vine sola para evitar una pelea. ¿O prefieres que Sam y 47 te apunten a la cabeza mientras Kim, Jill y yo nos llevemos a tu mujer a la fuerza?

\- ... Sarah, empaca tus cosas. Nos vamos.

-Si si si. -La nombrada se levantó de la silla temblando de miedo por la situación.

-Glenn si te escondes en la Antártida o en la cima del Everest, vamos a estar ahí. No puedes ser así por favor, el mundo depende de ella. La humanidad depende de Sarah.

Sin decir nada, Glenn ya con sus cosas al igual que su esposa, subieron al helipuerto a pesar de la lluvia. Los pilotos prendieron los motores dejando la puerta abierta a su jefe. Shego los siguió con la mirada hasta que en plena lluvia desaparecieron. Las cosas se pusieron más jodidas.

.

Lugar desconocido...

Las luces se abrieron paso al abrirse las puertas mecánicas del ascensor. Escoltado con gente armada, Albert Wesker caminó entre el laboratorio hasta tener frente a frente a la doctora Pamela Isley, que dejó el biotubo dentro de un contenedor criogénico. El hombre de gafas oscuras contempló su nueva arma biológica.

-Entonces ¿Eso pasó en la cueva? -Fue él quien habló primero.

-Si Wesker.

-¿Dejaste también la información a mano?

-Lo lo lo lamento, nos tomaron por sorpresa y tampoco sabía que Kim Possible vendría con compañía. Suerte que rescaté esta hermosura. -Pamela miraba el virus.

-No importa, nos compromete pero también nos favorece. Sabiendo que Sarah Arias, Glenn nos facilitará el trabajo. ¿Como va evolucionando?

-Está al noventa por ciento, en unos dias estará listo para usarse, Wesker.

-Gracias.

Ni siquiera logró saber que traía una pistola ni tuvo el tiempo para lograr quitársela. Wesker sacó su calibre 45 pegándole un tiro en la cabeza a Pamela Isley. Ella era amante de las plantas y Albert lo sabía y si llegaba a entrometerse en sus planes solo por amor, abría represalias. Seguridad sacaba el cuerpo de la doctora y del ascensor, el mercenario Slade Wilson se acercaba.

-Tengo noticias Wesker, Glenn Arias abandonó el edificio con su mujer. ¿Que hacemos?

-Que Kim Possible se concentre en encontrarlo, me encargaré de cuidar el virus mientras ellos derraman su sangre. Esta vez no fallaré.

.

Mansión Wayne... Pasado la medianoche...

El equipo analizaba los siguientes movimientos a ejecutar. Con el virus desaparecido al igual que Glenn Arias y Sarah se tendrían que hacer su jugada. De algún modo, el empresario sabía que su esposa tenía loa anticuerpos necesarios para hacerle frente a la nueva arma de Wesker. Sabiendo los resultados, Arias sabía el destino de Sarah. Kim Possible estaba lejos del grupo, observando por la ventana a la ciudad desde la cocina mientras bebía café. Otra vez tenía que pasar por lo mismo ¿Desde cuando se salvan vidas sacrificando otras? De mala gana tuvo que hacerlo hace un año atrás con la Reina Quiróptero, Diva. Pero era la única forma de detenerla. El mayordomo Alfred Pennyworth le apareció por detrás con su postura firme y elegante ante la pelirroja de Middleton.

-¿Necesita algo señorita Possible?

-No Al gracias... -Kim soltó un suspiro.

-Se la ve abatida.

-Al ¿Porqué todo tiene que ser difícil? Antes los villanos sólo secuestraban y robaban, ahora asesinan y matan. Desde que me retiré el mundo cambió mucho... Ahora que volví, parece que la vida se me puso difícil.

-¿Quien dijo que la vida era fácil? Hay sacrificios que son necesarios para continuar adelante. Sea superar una muerte o una relación. No dejes que el dolor gane, puede ser superado pero con el tiempo.

-Me pregunto de donde sacas esas palabras Al, eres todo un sabio.

-Recuerde señorita Possible: No mire hacia abajo con desgano, alce la vista con convicción. Siempre lista.

Kim le sonrió. En las misiones el apoyo moral siempre fue Ron Imparable, el compañero fiel que siempre medía sus actos. El que le recordaba que tenía humanidad. Esta misión le era muy dura, otra vida dependía del mundo pero la decisión no era de ella, era de otra persona. De todas formas, la culpa la invadiría. Alzó la vista, y se dispuso a continuar la misión.

En la cueva, el equipo dirigió la mirada a la detective Shego, ella fue la última en ver la computadora que tenían las posibles personas con los anticuerpos. De un rápido movimiento, 47 le tomó el brazo.

-¿Tú le advertiste?

-No tuve elección 47, no quería que fuéramos a su casa a los gritos y exponiendo toda nuestra fuerza contra un hombre desesperado protegiendo a su mujer. Tampoco quería verlo en el suelo. -La chica se soltó del amarre.

-Entiendo lo que querías hacer Shego pero tendrías que haber preguntado primero. -Dijo Bruce Wayne.

-Complicaste las cosas. -Agregó Sam Fisher.

-Seguro Wesker se está riendo de nosotros ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer? -Jill golpeó la mesa molesta.

El grupo seguía discutiendo hasta que se oyeron unos pasos. Kim Possible se acercó a ellos con su traje de espionaje listo, con su pistola de gancho al cinturón y su mochila al hombro.

-Vamos por Glenn Arias.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Les traigo el séptimo capitulo de este fic que está a punto de terminar. Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
Disfruten de la lectura!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 7: Sacrificio

New York. 21:30 hs

Esperó el momento justo para esparcir el miedo por la ciudad. Sus intenciones fueron claras desde su creación: La humanidad era imperfecta, una bola de mentiras y traiciones, que crecía a pasos enormes. Sus fallidos intentos en Racoon City y Ciudad Gotica fueron un desastre, ahora sabiendo que el equipo Possible está desunido y ningún agente de la BSAA está para detenerlo, hoy sería el principio de un nuevo comienzo para la humanidad, era el comienzo de la Era de Wesker.

La Estatua de la Libertad no tenía mucha seguridad nocturna, le fue fácil junto con Slade Wilson tomarla y su nueva base de operaciones sería establecida por el momento aquí. Del Empire State colocaron las cargas explosivas con el biotubo. A las 22:00 en punto, Wesker activó el botón y la punta del edificio explotó, liberando el arma biológica.

Mansión Wayne. 22:10 hs

El equipo Possible se preparaba para encontrar el paradero de Glenn Arias. Kim aún seguía con la duda que merodeaba su cabeza, no quería llegar a mayores con el empresario. Si no había acuerdo en ambos bandos, lo haría a la fuerza. Shego estuvo bien en pactar con Glenn a escondidas, no estaba enojada con ella, solo quería hacer lo correcto. El resto del equipo confiaba que era una buena idea a medias, De todas formas, el único que perdería sería Glenn Arias.

-Kim si quieres quedarte...

-No Shego, iré con ustedes. Tengo que hacerlo.

-Sé que en el fondo te odias por hacer esto, no es tu modo. Glenn tampoco entiende que así no se arreglan las cosas. Podremos detener a Wesker hoy, mañana, y los días siguientes, pero recuerda que ese malnacido tiene cartas bajo la manga, y haría cualquier cosas por destruirnos.

-Lo que me da miedo es ¿Que hará Glenn después?

-No lo sé. Depende de él lo que quiera para su vida. -Shego calmó a Kim pasando suavemente su mano contra la espalda. -Pronto todo se arreglará calabaza, no te preocupes. -Shego al igual que el resto, veían a Alfred acercarse con preocupación. -No te preocupes.

-Disculpen... ¿Señor Wayne?

-¿Que ocurre Al?

El equipo apenas lo escuchó apresuraron su jugada, Wesker ya inició la partida esparciendo el virus en la ciudad de New York. Se dividieron en dos, uno socorrería a las personas mientras el otro iría tras el paradero de Glenn Arias.

La ciudad era un caos. La policía local mantenía los campamentos bajo su protección mientras el ejército rodeó los accesos principales. Desde un helicóptero, Shego junto con Jill Valentine, Sam Fisher y 47 se arrojaron hacia la zona de cuarentena con todo lo necesario para exterminar a las criaturas que acechan las calles.

El cuarteto observó destrucción, fuego y pánico, no había ruido, solamente las sirenas de los patrulleros y las ambulancias.

-hmm un deja vu. -Jill bufó al ver un casco de policía manchado de sangre.

-Esto no es Racoon City Jill. -Dijo Fisher cargando su metralladora.

-¿Cual es la diferencia? -Dijo Shego sin perder la guardia. -Aquí o allá, hay muerte.

-Silencio, veo algo. -47 divisó movimiento metros adelante.

No era ni una persona ni llegaba a aparentar ser un zombi. Como aquella criatura en Venecia, chasqueaba sus dientes. Comenzaron a aparecer un par más por las esquinas, hasta por detrás del grupo.

-Suban a ese techo del camión ¡Ahora! -Shego reaccionó al tener casi encima a una de esas criaturas, que con su plasma verde logró derribar.

El sonido de las armas los atrajo. Del techo del camión Valentine cubría al resto disparando a los chasqueadores en la cabeza.

-¡Bruce! ¡Necesitamos apoyo AHORA! -Le gritó la castaña por la radio.

El helicóptero descendió con las Gatlings acopladas a los lados, Bruce Wayne desde la cabina eliminó un gran número de chasqueadores. Fisher y 47 ultimaron a unos cuantos.

-¡Diablos! ¡Estas cosas eran personas! -Nuevamente el helicóptero volvió a ascender.

-Tú lo dijiste Bruce, lo eran. -Shego miró el panorama.

-Iré a la torre Arias, me ocuparé de buscar el escondite de Wesker. Si esa arma biológica fue detonada aquí, el causante estará cerca. Estarán sin apoyo aéreo por el momento. -Bruce se dirigió al edificio.

-No te preocupes, cuidaré de mis chicos. -Shego seguía al helicóptero hasta desparecer entre los edificios.

Uno a uno bajaron del camión, los chasqueadores quedaron en el suelo, humeando y sangrando por las balas. Shego los contempló, sabiendo que hace unas horas eran personas comunes y por culpa de un hombre y su obsesión por un mundo perfecto, dejaron de serlo.

-Kim apúrate... -La detective continuó con la misión.

.

Océano Atlántico. 23:45 hs

Glenn Arias contemplaba la ciudad de New York desde lo lejos, en el horizonte se podían ver las luces iluminando el cielo. Estaba solo con su mujer, que se encontraba encerrada en el camarote. Glenn podía oír los golpes en la puerta y los gritos desesperados de Sarah, reclamando salir. El hombre hacía oídos sordos, se concentró en tomar su whisky, apoyando sus manos en el volante de su yate. Pasaron unos momentos y Glenn sonrió al sentir una presencia detrás suyo.

-Pensé que no estarías de acuerdo con respecto al plan de Shego... Kim Possible.

-Glenn... Si hubiera otra manera... Con gusto accedería... -La pelirroja veía como el sujeto dejó el whisky en el tablero. -De todas formas... Ella...

-No lo digas por favor ¿Sabes cuantas veces mi mujer estuvo a punto de morir?

-En el mundo en el que te mueves es peligroso... Parece que no pero la vida te está devolviendo algo... Supe que la secuestraron una vez, y la rescataste.

-Y esta vez... Será lo mismo... -Glenn se tronó el cuello y se sacó su chaleco y su corbata negra, quedando en camisa remangada.

Kim Possible sacó detrás suyo una pistola y le apuntó. Glenn se acercó lentamente hasta que el cañón toque su pecho.

-Glenn... Alto...

-Hazlo...

-No lo haré Glenn...

-Si viniste hasta mi yate con una pistola, más te vale que la uses.

-... Por favor retrocede, te dispararé.

Glenn Arias desarmó a Kim Possible en tres movimientos. Le golpeó el estómago dejándola en el suelo, desarmó el arma volviéndola inútil y lanzó sus partes al mar para luego caminar al volante.

-Kim te daré un consejo: Si amas a alguien, lucha hasta el final por ella. Ron Imparable estaría decepcionado por lo que estás haciendo.

Glenn Arias sintió la mano de la pelirroja agarrar su tobillo, y ésta lo atrajo hacia ella, logrando tirarlo al suelo. Kim se colocó encima y comenzó a pegarle en el rostro. Glenn frenó el cuarto golpe con la mano y contraatacó de la misma forma. Continuó con una serie de movimientos que Kim esquivó con sus antebrazos y vio un hueco entre el ataque. Golpeó a Glenn con una patada giratoria lanzándolo al tablero. El empresario sintió sangre que salía de su boca.

-Voy a disfrutar verte morir, Kim Possible.

Sarah logró romper el vidrio de la puerta después de golpearlo con su zapato. Era inevitable cortarse con los afiliados cristales que aún seguían incrustados en el marco. Llegó al otro lado y giró la perilla. Ya liberada de su encierro, salió del camarote.

Kim la tenía complicada, su adversario sabía atacar y contraatacar en el momento justo. Lamentablemente tuvo que terminar así. Kim seguía siendo una bolsa de boxeo y Glenn dió su ultimátum. Desvío un golpe y con el mismo brazo le dio en la mandíbula, seguido de una patada en el pecho y con la botella de whisky, se la dio por la cabeza. Kim Possible quedó adolorida en el piso, sintió como la botella se rompía, Glenn tenía el mango afilado a metros de ella.

-Kim... Lo lamento...

-¡GLENN DETENTE!

Sarah vio el cristal a centímetros del cuello de la pelirroja que se quedó inmóvil viendo directamente a Glenn Arias.

-¿Que haces aquí afuera?

-Haz llegado lejos Glenn, deja esa botella, por favor...

-¿Sabes lo que te pasará si yo dejo que te lleven? -Glenn aún seguía con la botella en la mano, a centímetros de Kim Possible. -Te rescaté varías veces, y esta vez no habrá final feliz... Para nadie.

Arias sintió la mano de su esposa encima de la suya que sujetaba la botella, sacándola del cuello de Kim Possible. Le agarró las mejillas posando su frente con la de él, sin dejar el contacto visual.

-Glenn... Sé la magnitud de lo que está pasando... -Las lágrimas de Sarah caían en la camisa de su esposo. -Todo estará bien... Todo estará bien... Bien...

Los ojos de Glenn Arias comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas uniéndose a su mujer. La envolvió con sus brazos y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Sarah. Kim lentamente se levantó del suelo, sabiendo que el empresario tomó una difícil decisión. La botella cayó al suelo como también las lágrimas de Sarah y Glenn.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 8: Wesker

Shego lideraba el grupo de asalto, era la encargada de divisar primero al enemigo de frente. New York era tierra de nadie. La gente evacuó la zona, dejando solo desolación atrás. El ejercito se encontraba en los accesos de la ciudad, resguardando de que los chasqueadores no pase la linea de defensa. El resto del grupo no perdía la posición de guardia y para forzar la vista, una leve llovizna comenzó a caer sobre ellos y sobre la ciudad.

\- Lo unico que faltaba… . – Protestó la chica de piel verde.

\- ¿Hay noticias de Bruce?

\- No Jill aún no. – Le respondió 47 a la castaña.

\- Tal vez logró conseguir donde aterrizar pero comunicarse con nosotros le será difcil. – Dijo Fisher. – Es probable que Albert Wesker esté bloqueando la señal.

\- ¿Pero de donde? Tardaremos dias en encontrarlo… Bueno, si es que llegamos a pasar la noche. – Shego limpió su frente húmeda con su mano.

\- ¿Cuándo se terminará la pesadilla? – Jill Valentine formuló una pregunta al resto. – Wesker ya ah hecho suficiente mal en todo y en todos ¿Cuándo va a parar?

\- Hmmm. ¿Quieres escuchar la verdad Jill, o prefieres seguir siendo una amiga? – 47 con tan sólo decir eso, el grupo se dio cuenta a donde quería llegar.

Jalar del gatillo es facil, cualquiera lo puede hacer; pero cuando se requiere hacer esa accion verdaderamente se nesesitaría mucho valor, aún siendo fuerte en todos los aspectos. En el grupo la mayoría lo hizo por nesecidad, ellos tenían un "Wesker" que eliminar jalando del gatillo. Y lo hicieron sin parpadear.

El piso comenzó a temblar, el grupo miró a todas direcciones. Doblando por una esquina, un tanque con los colores negro y naranja en su impenetrable coraza metalica se dirigía en direccion a Shego y al resto del grupo. El mercenario Slade Wilson con una mascara en su rostro, pudo ver a sus contrincantes desde la pantalla.

-Ahora conocerán el poder de DEATHSTROKE.

…

Bruce Wayne con toda su tecnología no lograba comunicarse con el equipo. Wesker estaría interfiriendo la señal a exención de los satélites. Conseguiría localizarlo pero no podría avisar sobre su posición. Esperó a que la barra de carga que mostraba la pantalla de la notebook se cargue, finalizando la posición actual del bioterrorista. Sorpresivamente desde las sombras, una golpeada Kim Posible se apareció ante él.

\- ¡KIM!

\- Bruce, hola. – Aún se encontraba malherida por la pelea anterior.

-Dios ¿Qué te sucedió? – El joven Wayne la tomó de los hombros, sentándola en una silla, curando sus heridas. – Parece que te dieron una paliza.

-Si fue una buena paliza… Bruce, ya encontré a Arias y su mujer. Aceptaron lo que viene… Bruce ¿Hay otra manera?

Él soltó un suspiro. -Tal vez no… No estoy de acuerdo con el plan pero Kim… muchos morirán… Si tan sólo… No podemos hacer nada…

La pelirroja asentó. Wesker los tenía como quería, y pagará por eso. Kim se levantó de la silla y caminó a uno de los maletines que Bruce tenía ahí. Abrió uno y su traje de combate blanco con lineas celestes estaba listo para usarse. El joven Wayne siguió buscando el escondite de Wesker mientras la pelirroja se preparaba para la pelea.

-Kim aún no puedo comunicarme pero en cuanto pueda les diré a los demás y a ti donde está Albert Wesker. Ten cuidado.

\- No te preocupes por mi Bruce. – Kim Posible ya vestía con su traje de combate. – Lo encontraré a mi manera.

De un salto, Kim Posible saltó al vacío y con su pistola ancla y entre la lluvia, se desplazaba por los edificios de New York.

…

El tanque de DeathStroke destruía los vehículos que Shego y los demás, usaban de escudo para no morir por las orugas ni por el poder del cañón. El sonido de las explosiones aumentaba el riesgo de que los chasqueadores que ronden la zona los ataquen. El mercenario lo hacia a propósito, Wesker, su cliente, lo contrató para acabarlos. No volveria a pasar lo mismo que hace un año atrás en la Torre Wayne. Sam Fisher lanzó una bomba de humo y toda la calle se tiñó de humo blanco, vajando la vision del tanque. DeathStroke activó la vision calorifica desde el tablero de su vehiculo de combate, para no encontrar a nadie.

El grupo se escondió detrás de un mostrador de una cafetería aprovechando el humo, el sonido de las orugas los ponía nerviosos.

-¿Cómo vencemos a ese desgraciado? – Preguntó Jill mirando a cada uno.

\- Podemos meter una bala en el cañon pero necesitamos una posicion mas alta y estariamos arriesgando nuestra suerte. – Dijo Shego.

\- Aunque destrullamos las orugas, la torreta seguiria moviendose. – 47 dio su opinon. – Tenemos que obligarlo a salir. Lo del cañon es buena idea pero si DeathStroke se da cuenta de eso, al que este al frente del cañon verá una carga y eso será lo ultimo que vea.

\- Entonces la idea es esa. – Fisher se sacó todas sus armas. – Obligarlo a pelear afuera. Yo seré la carnada.

\- Escucha Samie jeje… No quiero ofenderte pero eres el más viejo de los seis. – Dijo Shego sonriendo. – No quise decir eso pero ¿Es buena idea?

\- ¿Qué otra tenemos? Andando. Si no nos mata el, lo harán los chasqueadores.

Fisher se habia levantado y a metros de él y del resto, tenian a metros el cañon apuntandolos. El humo se habia disipado. A DeathStroke no le importaba la lluvia, de todas formas los iba a encontrar. El mercenario apuntó y apretó el boton. La cafetería voló por aires. El polvo y el fuego envolvieron el cañon. Shego en un callejón tosía mientras se sacaba la sangre de su cara. Al ver sus manos, era suya. Los vidrios del mostrador se clavaron en su abdomen. Suerte para ella que el chaleco le salvó la vida, ahora estaba preocupada por los demás.

-¿Shego estás bien?

La chica vio como Sam Fisher se arrastraba por el suelo. Su traje al igual como el chaleco de Shego tenia sangre. Lo ayudó a levantarse y solo resivió un quejido.

-¿Lograste escapar? – Fisher se sacó un pedazo de vidrio del brazo.

-Si si si… DeathStroke es un hijo de puta… ¿Dónde están Jill y 47?

\- … No lo sé.

El asesino por excelencia ahora siendo un caballero errante de la justicia buscaba por los restos del edificio y el polvo a sus compañeros. Una mano sobresalía de los escombros. 47 sacó a una malherida Jill Valentine que le costó levantarse. Ambos salieron a escondidas sin que el tanque vuelva a disparar. En el callejón, Shego y Sam Fisher se aliviaron al verlos.

-¡Santo cielo! Estan bien. – La chica de piel verde sonrió a pesar de sus heridas.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, DeathStroke nos está buscando. – 47 no le importaba que su cuerpo esté con pedazos de vidrio clavados en él.

\- 47… No me siento bien… - Jill se movilizaba torpemente.

El grupo notó algo inquietante en la castaña. De su nariz comenzó a salir una linea de sangre, hasta que la gota roja que se formó en su menton, cayó al suelo. Los ojos empezaron a rodar y sus parpados se cerraron. Jill Valentine se desmayó en los brazos del agente 47.

-Tengo que llevarla fuera de New York ¡Necesita ir al hospital! – El hombre calvo la cargó con sus brazos. – Tomaré prestado un vehiculo.

\- Si peladito toma el que quieras. – Shego miró cada auto que había avandonado.

\- Vayan los dos, yo mataré a DeathStroke.

-¿Estas loco Sam? ¡Te matará! Iré contigo.

-Entoces no perdamos tiempo Shego. 47: Lleva a Jill al hospital, nosotros nos encargamos del resto. Ten cuidado.

-Ustedes tambien.

La vida de Jill Valentine disminuia con los minutos. 47 no tenia tiempo para mirar atrás. Los cuatro se dividieron en dos. El tanque de DeathStroke seguia movilizandose por las calles, aplastando los autos y semaforos que se interponian en su camino. El mercenario sentia que le disparaban a su cinco, detrás de él. Giró la torreta econtrando las calles vacias. Ahora los disparos provenian de su tres. La torreta no encontró nada en esa posicion.

-Malditos siguen vivos…

-¡Oye tuerto! ¡AQUÍ!

DeathStroke al girar la torreta a sus doce, Sam Fisher se encontraba inamovible con sus brazos extendidos. No le importaba estar frente a una imponente arma de guerra.

-¡¿Eres tan cobarde de enfrentarme arriba de un vehiculo acorazado?! ¿¡Tienes miedo de que te deje ciego?! Recuerdo cuando peleamos en Suiza. Lloraste como una niña por tu ojito. Tengo compañeros que perdieron extremidades y tú lloras por solamente un ojo. En verdad eres debil Slade Wilson. Si te crees fuerte… Baja aquí y pelea como un hombre de verdad.

Sam Fisher escuchó el motor del tanque detenerse completamente. El mercenario salio del vehiculo con solo sus puños. Dispararle en la cabeza al ex agente de la NSA sería muy facil. De un agil salto, aterrizó frente a Fisher. La lluvia caía sobre ellos. Solo ellos dos se encontraban en la calle.

\- Parece que no cuentas con nadie, Fisher.

\- Callate Slade, pongamos fin a esto.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

DeathStroke avanzó con dos pasos lanzando rapidos golpes contra Sam, que éste esquivaba con dificultad, las heridas lo hacian un poco lento. Atrapó el brazo de su adversario y lanzó al ex agente contra la pared. Notó que de su boca un liquido espeso brotaba de ella, era sangre. Fisher contraatacó con un certero gancho a la mandíbula de su adversario seguido de un codazo en las costillas y una patada en el pecho, haciendolo retroceder unos pasos.

\- Para ser el mas viejo del grupo, te las arreglas bastante bien, Fisher.

\- No le faltes el respeto a tus mayores.

Ahora fue Sam el que avanzó unos pasos. Los ataques de DeathStroke eran brutales a tal punto de que si, no lograba esquivarlo, sería un golpe mortal. Lo que Fisher no logró venir fue la rodilla del oponente golpeando su mentón, seguido de un cuchillazo en en brazo. El ex agente en el suelo veia como el mercenario detrás suyo sacó una pistola, apuntando directamente a la cabeza. DeathStroke pisó la pierna de Fisher para que no se siga arrastrando por el mojado asfalto.

-Tendrias que haber sabido que esto Fisher, era un duelo…

De un escopetazo, la cabeza de DeathStroke se deshizo en pedazos callendo al suelo, tiñiendo el agua de rojo. Shego esperó el momento justo para ayudar. Mientras se acercaba, el cuerpo sin vida del mercenario sería un buen aperitivo para los chasqueadores que olerán la sangre dentro de unos minutos.

\- Podía con él Shego. – Fisher se levantaba con la ayuda de ella.

\- ¿Desde el suelo? Sabia que ese hijo de puta estaba armado. Vamonos Samie, antes de que los chasqueadores vengan.

\- Si, continuemos con esto.

Tras llenar el tanque de explosivos, Shego lo hizo detonar con un llamado. La lluvia apagaría el fuego con el paso del tiempo. Siguieron moviendose por las calles, deseando de que 47 haya llevado a tiempo a Jill al hospital, que Bruce Wayne lograra comunicarse con ellos y que Kim Possible, consiguiera que Glenn Arias aceptara ayudar, con tan doloroso que sea.

…

Siendo un hombre, se concideraba mucho más que los demas. Lo que vio en Umbrella y en su carrera, lo prepararon para este momento. La humanidad a sido un cancer para asi misma y Albert Wesker se proclamó el salvador. New York ardia en llamas, ni siquiera la lluvia apagaba el fuego. Desde la Estatua de la Libertad, lo veía todo. Sonrió al sentir una presencia detrás suyo ¿Cómo logró encontrarlo? Sin apagar las pantallas de su computadora, Albert Wesker quedó frente a frente ante Kim Possible.

-¿Sabes cual es la diferencia entre tú y yo Kim? Que yo soy perfecto. No siento dolor ni compasión, soy un ser superior. Soy algo más que eso. Soy un Dios.

-No entiendo como puedes ser así. Asesinaste Michas personas, antes y ahora. Usaste a la mujer de Arias para que él nos mate. ¿Por qué?

-No lo entenderías Kim. Pensé que Glenn te mataría a ti o a tus amigos pero no sé como lograron convencerlo de hacer un semejante sacrificio. Ya antes la habían secuestrado pero no pensé que sedería tan fácil. De todas formas, no ganarán. Yo purgaré a New York y al mundo de sus pecados, seré su Dios salvador.

-Espero que el Dios sienta dolor.

Kim se avalanzó a su oponente. Con una increible velocidad logró detener el golpe. Albert Wesker la atrajo, primero un codazo en el mentón, seguido de un golpe en el pecho y ultimo una patada que la hizo retroceder. La pelea con Glenn Arias en el barco fue el principio. Escupió sangre de su boca, se quejó de un dolor muy fuerte de un lado de su abdomen. Notó que Albert le rompió tres costillas. Con heridas, Kim Possible se levantó. La pelea continuó afuera de la cabeza de la Estatua de la Libertad. La lluvia se hizo mas violenta. Los relampagos iluminaban el cielo oscuro. La pelirroja con su antebrazo esquivó una patada, se movio adelante y con sus dos puños lo golpeó. El contraataque continuaba a favor de Kim. Esquivaba y golpeaba. Esquivaba y golpeaba. Ambos oponentes se encontaraban en los fragiles maderas que los andamios sostenian. Agarró un largo tubo y lo usó como arma. La cabeza de Kim ladeó con brusquedad al recibir el acero en su cara.

-¿Piensas que vas a ganar?

Wesker continuó golpeandola con el tubo en los brazos, qe ella usaba como proteccion. Era mejor perder una extremidad a que perder la vida.

-¿Nunca te peguntaste como es que Jill terminó en Middletown?

Kim se distrajo. Nunca se detuvo a pensar como es que Jill Valentine terminó viviendo ahí. Una ex policia de una ciudad rebajada a cenizas y ex agente de la desaparecida BSAA.

-Hubo una mision tiempo atrás. Ella junto con sus compañeros intentaron detenerme en uno de mis laboratorios en Africa… El mismo lugar donde tú y Ron Imparable estaban trabajando.

-… ¿Qué?

La pelirroja hizo memoria. Recordaba aquella mision en la selva. Mano de Mono estaba reclutando chimpances y gorilas para su clan ninja. En algun momento, Kim y Ron se habian separado. Se podian oir explociones por la selva, el fuego arrazaba con todo a su paso. Cuando el panico la dominó, encontró a su compañero en el suelo. Aquella memoria la hicieron lagrimear.

-Jill lo ayudó antes de morir. Se sentia tan culpable de eso que hasta para hacerte razonar, se volvió tu amiga. Pensó que irias contra mi despues de tanto tiempo de rencor. Tu retirada la alivió por unos meses. ¿Qué clase de persona le oculta la verdadera muerte de un amigo? Yo mismo fue el que le disparé.

(Marvel's Spiderman ps4 ost the final lesson)

Albert Wesker avanzó rapidamente que ni Kim pudo esquivarlo. En el suelo ella agarró la punta afilada del tubo que apuntaba a su cabeza. Usaba toda su fuerza para que la Estatua de la Libertad no sea su tumba.

-Le apunte… ¡AQUÍ!

El alarido de Kim Possible hizo sonreir a Wesker. El tuvo se clavó en el hombro, el acero se mezclaba con la sangre que brotaba de la herida mortal. La pelirroja se encontraba en una encrucijada. La unica manera para escapar de esa situacion no era buena, ambos podian morir. De su cinturón sacó su pistola ancla. Apuntó en una de los tubos que mantenia el equilibrio en los pisos donde estaban. El gancho se ancló y el cable de acero estaba tirante, listo para derribar el tubo.

-¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo Kim Possible? ¡Ambos podemos padecer aquí! – Clamó Wesker sin soltar el tuvo que mantenia a la chica en el suelo.

-Si te crees un dios… - Kim observó a Albert a los ojos. – Entonces caerás como uno…

No le importaba su herida y que esté al vorde de dejar este mundo. Kim apretó del gatillo de su pistola alcla, haciendo que todo se viniera abajo. Wesker se tambaleó manteniendo el equilibrio pero la chica lo agarró del brazo. Los pisos de madera caian al igual que los tuvos y los instrumentos de contruccion que habian por ahí. Ambos combatientes desaparecieron en esa nube de polvo.

-Te subestimé, Kim Possible. – Albert Wesker sentia como caía al vacio con aquella chica que lo venció.

La tormenta calmó con su violencia, convirtiéndose en una lluvia con truenos, resonando el los cielos. La Estatua de la Libertad se encontraba en total silencio. Solo las gotas de agua se podian escuchar en aquel campo de pelea.

Kim logró sobrevivir a su plan. Además de su hombro tambien tenia heridas en su espalda y sus brazos, que los usó de proteccion tanto para la pelea como para la caida. Entre los escombros se encontraba Albert Wesker, con su pierna derecha quebrada por los escombros que se le vinieron encima. Entre la lluvia logró divisar a su rival, de pie y frente a él. Soltó una ligera risa.

-¿Porqué hiciste esto? – Kim le preguntó mirandolo. – ¿Qué ganas con esto? Destruiste una cudad entera. Mataste a tus compañeros policias. Mataste a Ron.

-¿Crees que soy como los villanos o heroes con los que lidiaste en tu joven vida Kim? Yo soy diferente. Yo haria cualquier cosa por crear una raza humana superior. Y eso conlleva hacer todo lo necesario para eso. Es un sacrificio… Que estoy dispuesto a hacer… Aunque duela.

Albert escupó sangre de su boca, que se mesclo con los charcos de agua.

-Tú tambien hace un año atrás lo hiciste. Mataste a Diva. Era una amenaza y era un peligro para la humanidad. Salvaste millones de vidas con eso. Lo hiciste… Aunque te doliera el alma. No está en tu persona. En ese momento, quebraste todas tus leyes… Como yo lo hice hace mucho tiempo.

-¡NO! – Kim gritó con temor. Su cuerpo respondia con torpeza a las heridas que recibió. Lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse rojizos. – Yo no soy como tú… Me arrepiento de haber matado a esa pobre chica. Diva merecia algo mejor, merecia lo que buscaba: Una familia. El unico monstruo que se aprovechó de ella… Fuiste y seras TÚ.

Wesker agachó la cabeza mientras se reía. No le importaba que su pierna esté rota. Se sacó sus anteojos rotos, que cayeron al charco de sangre de sus heridas. Del interior de su sobretodo de cuero negro, sacó su pistola. Extendió su mano para que Kim Possible la agarrase y ponga fin a esto. Ella tomó el arma.

-Si me crees un mostruo… Mátame… Apunta a la cabeza y aprieta el gatillo… Sólo asi estarás tranquila cuando yo no esté respirando… Salva a la humanidad… Haz lo justo… Aunque te duela… - Wesker sonrió levemente tras terminar de hablar.

Kim Possible sentia el frio acero de la pistola, su elegancia y su poder. Sacó el seguro y apuntó a la cabeza de Albert Wesker. Respiraba ondo. Su corazon se calmaba. Tenia la oportunidad de matar a aquel genocida, cerrar una historia para siempre. Su vida desde que nacio era proteger a los inocentes y salvar al mundo… Pero no asi. Aunque le ponga una bala en la cabeza a su malherido adversario, ni Diva, ni los que asesinó, ni siquiera su Ron Imparable volverian. Las lagrimas recorrian su golpeado rostro, su respiracion se aceleró al igual que su corazón. Kim lo deseaba pero no habria vuelta atrás. La pistola bajaba. La lluvia se hacia mas suave. Los truenos se calmaban. En toda esa oscuridad en el cielo, en el horizonte, se divisó los primeros rayos del Sol, que perforaban las nubes de la tormenta.

-No… - Kim murmuró. Tiró al suelo el arma en un charco. La pelirroja se dio vuelta, comenzando a caminar lentamente, mirando hacia abajo. – No puedo hacerlo…

Albert Wesker la miraba irse. La pistola quedó lejos de él, no le importaba. Comenzó a reirse volviendose una carcajada, que resonaba el lugar. Kim Possible queria pensar que ganó la batalla. Una victoria tras muchas e incontables derrotas.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

Hola! Regresé con una actualizacion de este fic que ya esta llegando a su fin! Solo falta un capitulo y el epilogo. Perdon si tardé en subir el capitulo, se me habia complicado. Bueno, nos estamos leyendo luego! Hasta luego!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 9: Llama, grita, si me necesitas

El equipo medico estaba listo para la extracción de sangre. Sarah Arias respiraba tranquila siendo acompañada por su esposo Glenn Arias. La mano de la mujer se encontraba fria, estaba aterrada por lo que pasará a continuación. No era muy bueno estar ahí, sus enfermeros hasta el equipo Possible quisieron sacarlo pero no quería. El deseo del empresario era que lo último que vea su esposa sea él. Uno de los enfermeros le explicó que, apretando el botón del extractor, la sangre correría por los tubos hasta llenar los tanques. La última en salir fue Kim Possible.

-Glenn.

-Si aquí estoy mi amor.

-Te escondí muchas cosas amor mio. No quería ponerte tan preocupado de lo que ya estabas… Lo siento mucho…

-¿Qué? No Sarah. Ya me lo suponía. Escondías tus informes médicos. De cualquier manera… Te iba a perder. Lo único que me preocupa ahora, es si podré continuar sin ti.

-Glenn. – La bella mujer lo tomó de las mejillas, atrayéndolo a sus labios. -Eres un hombre fuerte, es por esa razón que me enamoré de ti. No te lamentes, ponte feliz. Vas a salvar millones de vidas. Quiero que sepas que aunque no esté contigo, estaré en tu corazón.

-Sarah… -

Glenn Arias se rindió ante el llanto. Tenia que ser un hombre para lo que sigue. Tomó la mano de su esposa y sin dejar de mirarla, acercó su dedo en el botón del extractor.

-Te amo…

Sarah se preparó para partir. A pesar de despedirse de este mundo, la mujer dejó como recuerdo una majestuosa sonrisa imposible de olvidar. Glenn aceptó el regalo y devolvió el gesto con un beso.

-Te amo… - Arias sin dejar de verla, apretó el botón.

…

Kim Possible veía desde el otro lado a Jill Valentine durmiendo en la cama, con un respirador y con la cabeza reposando en una cómoda almohada. La pelirroja bajó la vista a sus nudillos colorados, tocándolos después de la batalla. Shego caminó hacia ella, ladeando la vista y posando por segundos a Jill. La chica de piel verde quedó al lado de Kim.

-Los médicos me dijeron que Jill va a dormir por un buen rato. Así que es uno de esos comas especiales.

-Ella sabía… - Kim no pudo ocultar su enojo.

-¿Qué?

-Ella sabia de la muerte de Ron, porque estuvo con él cuando murió.

-¿QUE? No es broma ¿verdad?

-Es la verdad. Tres años de amistad y nunca se le ocurrió decírmelo. Di lo que piensas Shego.

La nombrada se cruzó de brazos. Era imposible dejar el enojo de lado, si le ocultaran algo importante de esa magnitud también estaría de esa forma, enojada. Para hablar de un tema delicado, Shego condujo a Kim Possible a la azotea del hospital.

-Bueno Kim, en verdad te entiendo. Siendo mayor que tú se podría decir que tengo un poco mas de experiencia. Creo que Jill lo que quería hacer es que no te viera haciendo una locura.

-Pero… Hoy casi lo hago ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? A Wesker no le pude disparar y en cambio Diva…

-Kim Kim Kim otra vez con esa quiróptero no. Superalo. – Shego se refregó la frente.

-¡NO PUEDO!

Shego se quedó quieta tras el grito de Kim. No esperó esa reacción departe de ella. La pelirroja se apoyó en la barandilla viendo al horizonte. Una pequeña lágrima recorrió su rostro golpeado.

-Shego… Cada día me arrepiento de eso. No hay ningún momento que lo piense. Agarrar el mango de esa espada y clavarla en una chica que solamente quería una familia. Verla morir y Wesker riendo entre las sombras. Le negué esa oportunidad a Diva. A veces pienso en si decidí hacer lo correcto. Matar un inocente y dejar vivir a un culpable ¿Qué clase de justicia es esa?

-Kim… En verdad no creí que te afectó demasiado hacer eso. Sé que tu moral es una muralla impenetrable pero en verdad a veces en la vida se tienen que tomar decisiones muy difíciles. Si hubieras jalado del gatillo… No diré nada más… ¿Qué harás ahora calabaza?

-Creo que… Me iré.

Shego pensó que era broma hasta soltó varias risas, pero viendo que Kim Possible se marchaba sin saludarla. Era para tomar enserio. ¿Habia limite para la espía adolescente? Esta noche lo comprobó. La chica de pelo negro pensó en que su ahora amiga necesitaba un tiempo fuera de acción.

-Shego si me necesitas… Llámame. – Kim habló sin dar vuelta atrás.

-… ¡Kim! – La nombrada se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. – Con Wesker, no te preocupes por él.

La pelirroja asentó y continuó caminando. Shego del bolsillo de su sobretodo negro, sacó su celular.

…

Una semana después…

Océano Pacífico. 23:00hs

El avión Hércules surcaba los cielos oscuros con una tormenta amenazando al noroeste. Los pilotos al mando del agente Rico Vasquez podían ver los relámpagos a kilómetros. En la cabina de carga, Sam Fisher junto con 47 llevaban a un Albert Wesker recién salido de la cárcel, con una bolsa negra en la cabeza. Shego apretó un botón y la escotilla comenzó a abrirse. Los tres esperaron a que el sujeto con la pistola en mano le sacase la bolsa al bioterrorista. Wesker al verlo, dibujó una media sonrisa.

-Hola Glenn, lamento mucho lo de tú…

No pudo terminar. Glenn Arias lo golpeó en la cabeza con la pistola. Fisher y 47 se encargaron de poner firme a Wesker. La sangre comenzó a correr su cara.

-Ellos fueron muy amables en llevarte hasta aquí, nadie te encontraría. Los tiburones se encargarán de eso. – Arias sacó el seguro de la pistola. – Para facilitar las cosas a esos mostruos de mar… - Le apuntó al pecho con decisión. – Te dispararé aquí… - Arias disparó al pecho de Wesker, a la altura del corazón. – Donde tú me diste cuando Sarah murió.

Fisher y 47 lanzaron a Wesker hacia el océano. Ahora ese hombre se volvería un mal recuerdo para todos.

New York como el mundo se recuperaba después de ese atentado. Con el tiempo las cicatrices cerrarían. El equipo quedó pasmado por la partida de Kim Possible, su ausencia se sentía, al igual que Jill Valentine y su coma. La iban a visitar, deseando que se despertara. Glenn Arias se ofreció en cuidarla bajo su mano. Él perdió lo que mas amaba y no quería que Shego y el grupo perdieran una amiga.

No se supo nada de la pelirroja. Ni siquiera 47 logró encontrarla. Bruce Wayne recomendó que dejaran de lado la búsqueda, que no serviría de nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en recuperarse?

Shego había regresado a Middleton después de unas pequeñas vacaciones de verano. Su cuerpo se tenia que relajar después de tanto trabajo como detective privado como de heroína, aunque suene irónico. Bajando de su auto con sus maletas, se acercó a la puerta. Se sacó los lentes de Sol para ver mejor lo que había colgado en el pasa cartas. Las letras las conocía, eran de Kim Possible. No había tiempo que perder, la quería leer ahora. Alzó los lentes y sus ojos comenzaron a mirar la letras y sus voz interior leía.

"Shego: Lamento mucho no mantenerlos al tanto de mi localización. Quiero tomarme el tiempo necesario para pensar en que haré para mi vida. En estos dos años en mi retorno, eh visto mucha muerte y no estoy acostumbrada a eso. Quiero ser fuerte, más fuerte de lo que soy, y quiero estar preparada para ese momento donde tenga que arriesgar mi propia vida para salvar a la de otros. No lo tomes a pecho, quiero buscar la manera de salvar a las personas sin que sufran. Quería decírtelo cara a cara pero el avión se iba. Y cuando ese momento llegue, estaré peleando a tu lado. Quiero que sepas que desde que te volviste de nuestro bando, te aprecio demasiado. Te quiere, atentamente, Kim Possible…"

Muy pocas personas lograron llegar al corazón de Shego. El doctor Drakken lo hizo en su momento. 47 fue el segundo. La amistad que tiene con ese profesional se volvió inquebrantable. Luego de eso llegaron el resto. Sam Fisher, Bruce Wayne y Jill Valentine. Y aquella pelirroja, llego a su corazón. Shego miró al cielo, deseando que aquella heroína adolescente, vuelva con toda su fuerza.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Nos leemos en el epílogo! Hasta entonces!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños

.

.

.

.

.

Epílogo…

-Y eso decía la carta.

Shego fue a Ciudad Gótica para hablar con Bruce Wayne sobre aquellas palabras plasmadas en el papel que Kim usó. La chica se apoyó en la mesa, cruzando sus piernas y jugando con un mechón de su melena negra. El empresario también tras leerla se sintió tocado emocionalmente.

-También antes de irse me habló por teléfono, también la extrañaré. Voy a esperar su retorno.

-"Vamos" mejor dicho… Una pregunta: ¿Tu eres el que deja las rosas a Jill? Porque le pregunté a los demás y me dijeron que no.

-Si soy yo Shego. Lamento no haberla conocido mejor, es una buena chica y sobretodo y no se lo digas a nadie… es hermosa.

-Ya sabia que te gustaba. – Shego lo miró con una de sus cejas arriba. – No tengo problema, los demás muchachos también babean por ella pero lo disimulan bien. En cambio tú… jejeje. Dile que le gustas cuando despierte del coma.

-Vamos a ver cuando babearás por un hombre. – Bruce la miró sonriendo.

-¡Na! Para eso falta mucho.

Shego agachó la vista sonriendo mientras Bruce volvió a teclear en la computadora. La cueva cambió mucho desde que la vio, ahora había artilugios extraños hasta un automóvil grande con alas de murciélago en la parte trasera. En un rincón, había una cápsula, atrayendo la atención de la chica que, el empresario notó. Juntos caminaron hasta ahí. Shego observó el traje. Era una armadura negra, con capa y una inquietante máscara con forma de una cabeza de murciélago, dejando la parte de la boca y los ojos al descubierto.

-Bruce ¿Qué rayos es esto? Falta meses para Halloween.

-Kim me enseñó que se puede hacer justicia de otra manera. Empuñé armas de fuego y las usé en civiles en New York. Juré frente a la tumba de mis padres que acabaría con la violencia en Gótica. Le temo a los murciélagos desde pequeño, y usaré mi miedo como arma. Mis puños serán los castigadores y mi mente tendrá la misma potencia que una bala.

-Entonces…. ¿Serás un hombre murciélago? Te podría decir que esta "Baticueva" es un inicio.

Bruce Wayne al escuchar ese apodo sonrió. – Ocultaré mi rostro para proteger a los que amo. – Shego dibujó una media sonrisa al escuchar eso. – Los criminales gritaran al verme. Nadie estará a salvo de mi. Seré… - Bruce se detuvo para pensar en un nombre. Al recordar unos minutos atrás que Shego le dijo que será un "hombre murciélago", aquel nombre que tenía en mente será recordado por días, semanas, meses, años o incluso en toda la historia. – Seré… BATMAN.

Como una señal, los mamíferos alados comenzaron a volar, chirriando y revoloteando la cueva o mejor dicho, la baticueva. Shego quería ver a Bruce o mejor dicho a Batman en acción. Tanto ella como él, lo verían pronto.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin…

.

.

.

.

.

Uff! Al fin pude terminar este fic! Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo. Ahora Shego y el resto del grupo tendrán al cruzado de Ciudad Gótica en sus filas. No se preocupen… Kim Possible will returns :3

Nos estamos leyendo en las mini historias conectadas al Ficverse. Hasta pronto amigos!


End file.
